Shattered Glass
by Fucking Ice-cube
Summary: Himuro finds Marco cheating on her again and decides to end it all by breaking up with him. A songfic, information is inside. MarcoxHimuro You know,from Hakushuu Dinosaurs.


Disclaimer: The story is mine but the characters in the story are not mine. The song is 'Shattered Glass' by Britney Spears. Lyrics are in italic. Enjoy!

**Shattered Glass**

'_Did I wake you, were you sleeping? Are you still in my bed?_ _Or __is a nightmare keeping you up_ _instead_? _Oh baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did? If you think you're hurting, you ain't seen nothing yet!'_

She sat motionless on the couch, feeling numb all over. All Himuro could think about was how she had dropped in Marco's apartment when he didn't come to football practice and found him in bed with some woman. It had hurt really badly, of course it did when you found someone you love cheating on you. Now, she felt empty, after losing her composure and screaming at that bastard before running out. She was broken out of her reverie when her phone rang. Himuro checked her phone automatically. It was Marco. Instantly, she cut the call. She was tired, so tired.

'_Was it really worth it? Was she everything that you were looking for? Feel like a man? I hope you know that, you can't go back. Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass.'  
_

A rush of emotions invaded her without warning and Himuro found it hard to breath. How could he do this to her? How could he do something like that to her? Her thoughts went to the woman that Marco was with. She was blond with big blue eyes and a figure most woman would kill to have. Was she everything Marco wanted? Himuro bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. It was over. Everything concerning him and Himuro was over. Broken like shattered glass.

'_You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight, my face is gonna haunt you all the time. I promise that you__'re gonna' want me back. When your world falls apart, like shattered glass, glass, glass, glass.'  
_  
The phone kept ringing as she sat there battling with her emotions. She knew that it was Marco calling to apologize. And this time, she didn't feel like listening to his crap. He had hurt her too many times, too many times. She can't deal with it anymore. She doesn't want to hurt anymore. Her world has, once again, fallen apart. Broken like shattered glass. And her tears came springing out. She cried, for her broken heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day? Do you find yourself still calling my name? Do you wish you could be one time and take it back? I bet you realize that she ain't half the woman I am.'_

Marco sighed melancholically, Himuro still refused to take his calls or meet him. She had answered one of his calls only to tell him that she was breaking up with him. He didn't want their relationship to end like this. It was all his fault; he went out with other woman despite knowing that he already had Himuro. It was all his fault. He wished he could turn back the time and undo it all, but he couldn't. And now he had lost the only woman he truly cared about. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks as he gripped his cell phone tightly, praying for another chance, a chance that he would never be given again. He had hurt her too many times.

'_Was it really worth it? Was she everything that you were looking for? Feel like a man?__ I hope you know that, you can't go back. Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass.'_

It didn't hurt that much anymore after she had called to break up with him. Himuro had to move on. And she did. She quit being the manager and avoided Marco as often as she could. Himuro was moving on now. And once in a while, the tears come when she thought about him. About all the good times they shared. But she didn't regret her decision, she never did. People who knew her often asked why she wouldn't patch up her relationship with Marco, and she would always answer with a sad smile, "Glass, when shattered into more than a million pieces, is hard to restore into it's original shape."


End file.
